fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Judasmartel/Bao Zheng
This article is about the fanmade Servant Bao Zheng. Currently a work in progress. ||2}} |stars = 4 |image = |aka = Justice Bao, Iron-Faced Judge |id = |cost = 12 |atk = 1,591/9,649 |hp = 1,811/11,481 |gatk = 11,757 |ghp = 13,815 |voicea = |illus = |attribute = Earth |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.71% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 35% |alignment = Lawful Neutral |gender = Male |traits = |cc = qaabb |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |mlevel = 1 }} Active Skills First Skill= Recovers own HP. Removes own debuffs. |leveleffect = Recover HP |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1100 |l3 = 1200 |l4 = 1300 |l5 = 1400 |l6 = 1500 |l7 = 1600 |l8 = 1700 |l9 = 1800 |l10 = 2000 |2leveleffect = |2l1 = |2l2 = |2l3 = |2l4 = |2l5 = |2l6 = |2l7 = |2l8 = |2l9 = |2l10 = |3leveleffect = |3l1 = |3l2 = |3l3 = |3l4 = |3l5 = |3l6 = |3l7 = |3l8 = |3l9 = |3l10 = |4leveleffect = |4l1 = |4l2 = |4l3 = |4l4 = |4l5 = |4l6 = |4l7 = |4l8 = |4l9 = |4l10 = |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Charge NP |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = |2l1 = |2l2 = |2l3 = |2l4 = |2l5 = |2l6 = |2l7 = |2l8 = |2l9 = |2l10 = |3leveleffect = |3l1 = |3l2 = |3l3 = |3l4 = |3l5 = |3l6 = |3l7 = |3l8 = |3l9 = |3l10 = |4leveleffect = |4l1 = |4l2 = |4l3 = |4l4 = |4l5 = |4l6 = |4l7 = |4l8 = |4l9 = |4l10 = |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= Grant self Invincibility Pierce (1 turn, Activates first) Deals heavy damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to King trait enemies. |leveleffect = Damage |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = King Damage |c1 = 100% |c2 = 125% |c3 = 150% |c4 = 175% |c5 = 200% }} Ascension |4}} |12 = |4}} |13 = |4}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |4}} |23 = |4}} |24 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |44 = |4}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |12 = |4}} |13 = |4}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |4}} |23 = |4}} |24 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |44 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |4}} |53 = |4}} |61 = |4}} |62 = |4}} |63 = |4}} |64 = |4}} |71 = |4}} |81 = |12}} |91 = |1}} }} Category:Blog posts